


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by iixDonut



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'd like to think it's fluffy smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, i need to go to church honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iixDonut/pseuds/iixDonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is finally back from his business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Akashi trudged his suitcase along, stationing it beside him as he arrived at the front of his house. _Finally_ , he thought, as he pulled out his wallet for the keys, stopping for an instant to look at the picture he had slotted in it. It was a selfie of Furihata and him on their date about a month ago to the amusement park while riding the Ferris wheel. The picture was a bit blurry from Furihata’s shaky hands, but they both looked so blissful, with Akashi’s hand around Furihata’s waist, smile coupled with Furihata’s wide grin.

Akashi was tired from all the work he had rushed to get done in Taiwan to be able to get back a day early. It was the first time Akashi had to travel to another country for work for this long and twenty-one days without his beloved was too much to handle. However, thinking how he was going to see the exact goofy smile in the flesh in just a few more seconds made it all worth it.

With a click of the door, he was presented with the presence of his Kouki standing in the hallway, who came out of the bedroom wondering what was going on. The wary face immediately turned into a shocked one.

“Sei! You’re back!” Furihata broke out of his stupor, darting towards Akashi for a hug.

Breaking away from the embrace a few moments later, Furihata’s eyes twinkled as he beamed brightly at Akashi. “You’re back a day early! Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve picked you up from the airport since it’s pretty late now, and oh! Have you eaten yet? There’s still some leftover porridge I made!”

“I wanted it to be a surprise, Kouki and there’s no need for that, I’ve already eaten,” Akashi smiled, all the weariness he once had had disappeared. He placed a peck on Furihata’s forehead. “Kouki, I missed you.”

Blushing slightly, Furihata tilted his head down a little. “I missed you too, Sei,” He took off Akashi’s coat and grabbed the suitcase from his hands. “Now go and rest, it must have been a long trip. I’ll unpack this, no buts!”

With that, Furihata headed towards their bedroom, with little room for Akashi to protest. He decided to pour himself a glass of water for his rather dry throat while he passed by a brown package sitting rather carelessly around a stack of newspapers on one of the cabinets. Curious, he picked it up to find it addressed to Furihata.

 _Did Kouki forget to open this?_ Akashi opened the box without thinking much, only to find a pink device that he least expected to be in this package. _Is this… what I think it is?_ Akashi’s eyes widened at the rather lengthy stick with four bulges. Kouki, of all people ordered… a vibrator. Furihata Kouki, the same person who blushed with just a peck on the forehead? Of course, they were together for almost a year now, and they had sex multiple times, but it seems that Akashi had more to learn about his precious Kouki. His eyes keened, a smirk gracing his lips.

Akashi made his way to the bedroom, wanting to confront his lover about the special package.

“Kouki, what is this?” Akashi held up the gadget.

Furihata, who was separating Akashi’s clothes to wash them, turned around. His eyes enlarged in alarm, gaping. “T-that’s…” Furihata tried to produce an excuse to no avail.

“I found this in a package addressed to you, Kouki. I knew you missed me, but I didn’t know by this much,” Akashi teased.

Furihata’s cheeks flamed. “O-of course I missed you! Do you know how long you’ve gone away? Three weeks! You’ve never been gone that long. A-and, you know what? That’s six episodes of Space Brave Warriors aired! And I had to hold back from watching them because we always watch it together!”

Akashi chuckled, walking towards Furihata, tossing the vibrator onto the bed. “Alright, I’m sorry for being away for so long. Two weeks not seeing your face was painful for me too. We’ll watch Space Brave Warriors online later. But for now-” Akashi’s eyes darkened, pulling Kouki closer to him, whispering in his ear. “-let me make it up to you, _Kouki_.”

A shiver ran down Kouki’s spine at Akashi’s sultry tone. He was mortified by the fact that Akashi found his package that he had been mustering up courage all week to buy, and in the end he was too shy to even open the box. He could not believe how careless he was, leaving the package out in the open like that. However, a part of him was silently thankful that Akashi found it, though he was too embarrassed to admit it. It was as Akashi said, he missed him, and his touch. The brunet’s mind flashed back memories on his lonely nights, where he was busy pleasuring himself while recalling his… activities with Akashi and thought, _finally_ he wasn’t going to be alone anymore.

Akashi went in for a deep kiss, leaning his body to fall onto the bed along with Furihata. He scrambled on top of him, breaking the kiss to remove Furihata’s shirt. Furihata seized this moment to take in more oxygen while hastily unbuttoning Akashi’s white dress shirt. After roaming his hands a bit on Akashi’s defined abdominal muscles, he unbuckled the expensive black Givenchy belt and accidentally tossed it on the ground with a clink. Startled by the sound, Furihata turned to the direction where it came from. Taking this chance, Akashi captured one of Furihata rosy buds in his mouth.

“S-sei!” Furihata gasped, jolting his body in surprise.

Akashi gave a tentative lick, reveling in the way Furihata jolted again out of instinct. He knew just how sensitive Furihata was. His eyes gleamed as he took the other nipple in between his index and middle finger and rubbed.

“Ahh…ah- _Sei_!” Furihata whined. Just how can Akashi know exactly what to do to get him like this in an instant?

That only seemed to stir up Akashi even more as he licked even harder and rubbed even faster. Furihata almost went nuts when Akashi went a step further and sucked. “ _Sei_ , d-don’t!”

Akashi took this as a sign to stop, teasingly swiping his tongue over his own lips before capturing Furihata’s. Furihata started busying himself by taking off both of their pants and throwing them to a forgotten corner.

“You’re being hasty today, Kouki,” Akashi detached his mouth, giving a slight curl of his lips. “Not that I mind in the least bit.”

Being felt as if he were challenged, Furihata placed his hands sturdily behind Akashi’s lower back before commenting, “It’s your fault I’m acting like this.” With that, he started to grind his crotch against Akashi’s. He did a celebratory fist pump in his mind when he saw Akashi’s face scrunched up in pleasure and proceeded to speed up the pace. Having their clothed erections rub against each other and his ordinarily wide-eyed innocent Kouki initiate this deed riled up Akashi even further. “U-ugh, Kouki…”

Feeling more daring than usual, Furihata nibbled on Akashi’s earlobe, letting out his moans whenever the friction feels too good. It had come to a point where Akashi was going to fall off the edge if he let Furihata continue his ministrations. “T-that’s enough for now Kouki,” Akashi laid Kouki on his back. “I remembered _I_ was supposed to make it up to you.”

Ridding Furihata of his boxers, Akashi stroked Furihata’s hardened cock, smearing the pre-cum that gathered on the crown with his thumb. He took long, slow strokes, always touching the base before changing directions. His hold was firm and steady, putting extra focus to a particular lengthy vein. Furihata shuddered in response, moans spilling through his mouth. “ _A-ah! Ahh, S-Sei!_ ”

Akashi let go of his grip, rummaging through the drawer beside the bed for lube and a condom. He found a bottle of lubricant that he had never seen before, and half of its contents was used up. The cogs turned in Akashi’s head. “…Kouki, you used all of this and the last bottle we had?”

Furihata turned beetroot red. Why did Akashi have to be so sharp? He covered his face in embarrassment.

“I-I was l-lonely so I used the last bottle b-but I didn’t know I’d use it up so quickly so I-I bought another one and even that was gone so fast before I knew it, I-” Furihata turned to the other side while curling into a ball, hands still plastered on his face. “I just couldn’t control myself!”

If it was possible to get harder than he already was, Akashi did. His mind wandered off flashing scenes of his beloved running his fingers over his own nipples, the other hand busy burying his slickened fingers into his hole, crying out his name, ‘Sei, …S-Sei, Seiiii!’ over and over again and-

Akashi snapped out of it.

“Well, aren’t you glad you have the real thing now, Kouki?” Akashi smirked, dousing his fingers with a generous amount of lube after putting on a condom.

Akashi spread Furihata legs, slowly delving a finger into the tight hole. He was returned with a muffled groan, his lover’s face still shielded by his own hands. Once he felt that Furihata was loose enough, he added another digit. He probed around the area before finding a familiar bump, and added pressure to it.

“ _Ah!_ ” Furihata’s body convulsed, letting out a loud moan.

Akashi continued to draw circles around the prostate while also opening Furihata up even more. He felt his neck grow hotter as he watched Furihata clench and unclench around his fingers, lube seeping out of the hole.

“N-no, Sei! S-sei… _Seiiiii!_ If y-you keep… I-I’m gonna-a- _ah_!” Furihata cried out, palms uncovering his face, gripping the silky white bedsheets.

Seeing how Furihata removed his hands to reveal a desperate, aroused expression, Akashi stopped. His fingers smoothly glided out before leaning in to whisper:

“Now, we can’t have you cum without starting the main event, can we?”

He stretched his body to grab the pink device that laid innocently in a corner of the bed. Furihata turned red at the sight of the vibrator, bracing himself (or rather anticipating) of what was to come. To make sure that it turned out smoothly for Furihata, Akashi spread more lube over the device before positioning it in front of the entrance.

“Kouki, tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop,” he said with a tender gaze. “I’m putting it in now.”

Furihata nodded his head wordlessly as he folded himself into two by holding up his legs with his hands on the back of his thighs. He was admittedly a little scared since it was his first time using toys, but he trusted Akashi, and to him, that was enough.

The vibrator slowly but slickly entered him. As the first bump of the vibrator went in, he felt a little sting, but it was not at all painful. Furihata held in his breath as the second and third sections slid in. When the last segment entered, it brushed his prostate, causing him to release a few moans. With unsteady pants, he looked into Akashi’s eyes, nodding a second time, not trusting himself to speak coherently. With the green light, Akashi pressed the button located at the bottom of the vibrator, and a low buzzing sound ricocheted off the walls of the room.

Immediately, Furihata reacted. His hands which were on his thighs clutched harder instinctively as his lower body jerked. The device touched the sensitive bump in him, vibrating at a pace where Furihata whimpered because of its suddenness. It felt so good, too good in fact, sending him at the tip of the edge. Tears gathered in his eyes as the gadget stirred in him, frustrated at how it almost made him cum but was just not enough.

“A- _Ahh_! Nghh... _Ah_! It feels s-so good- _ah_!” Furihata cried out.

At the sight in front of him, Akashi could not hold himself back. He started rubbing his own cock with his hand. “Ugh, K-Kouki,” he let out a low moan. Seeing Furihata with a tear-stricken face, mouth producing sinful sounds, cock fully erected with beads of pre-cum gathering on the tip, and a pink vibrator visibly moving due to him clamping down on it made Akashi move his hand at a faster pace, eyes shut with pleasure.

Like a domino effect, Furihata’s hand wandered to his own erection and fondled it, any shame he once had was long gone in the state of ecstasy. He needed something bigger and longer. He needed to be filled fuller. He needed Akashi. Now.

“S _…Sei_ , I-” Furihata panted. “I want…I n-need you in me now.”

Akashi, not one to let down his beloved, swiftly glided the buzzing device out before slowly pushing the head of his length into Furihata. He groaned at the tight clench around him and Furihata’s needy mewls.

“K-kouki…” Akashi’s breath hitched, burying himself deep to the hilt. He wanted to move, he wanted the friction so bad, but he still had some restraint left in him since he would never want to hurt Furihata.

Furihata, on the other hand, had other ideas, as he grew impatient and was distressed. All he wanted Akashi to do was to _move_. “S-sei! M-move! I-I need you so bad now, please!”

With that, Akashi drew out and thrusted into Furihata, going at it at a steady pace. He was replied by whimpers from Furihata to go faster and harder. Akashi complied, grunts mixed in with the moans of Furihata.

“S-sei… _Sei! Nngh_ …Sei, S- _sei!_ ” Furihata chanted Akashi’s name like a mantra, lost in a state of delirium.

Tears streamed down Furihata’s face as he felt Akashi‘s pulsating cock rubbing that special spot over and over again, everything a blur to his eyes except the erotic gaze of Akashi. His voice felt hoarse, but he kept mewling out Akashi’s name like it was the only word he knew. Akashi slid in and out, producing lewd sounds of skin slapping skin. Furihata’s walls clasped onto him hotly and they both knew they would not last much longer.

Akashi’s thrusts were uneven and went deeper, and his breathing grew erratic. Furihata was no different as his sobs became louder and his hands went numb from grasping at the sheets too tightly.

“A- _Ahh_! S-sei, I-I’m going to cum!” Furihata keened.

“L-let’s come together, Kouki,” Akashi answered breathlessly.

With loud grunts, they both climaxed at the same time. A string of white liquid was freed from Furihata’s length as Akashi gently slid out his while catching his breath. He threw away the soiled condom into the bin before lying next to Furihata.

Akashi looked at Furihata with the gentlest eyes, smiling as he ran his fingers through the soft brown tousles before cupping his cheek. Furihata leaned into his touch, returning a playful grin that crinkled his eyes. And yet again for the nth time, Akashi wondered what he had done during his past lives to have such a beautiful treasure by his side. Placing a peck on Furihata’s nose, Akashi suggested, “We should go clean up-”

Furihata cut off his words by slinging one of his legs over Akashi’s torso before getting up to straddle him, eyes hooded.

“One more time wouldn’t hurt, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> /douses myself and my computer in holy water/  
> ok I tried my best, and it's my first time writing smut, so please forgive me if I screwed up ._.  
> This took me days to write because I kept getting stuck c:  
> Follow me on tumblr! iixdonut.tumblr.com


End file.
